


Forgettable Feelings

by shyestbanshee



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Age Difference, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Slice of Life, and he gets one, bojack horseman needs a hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: ”[...] Ed era sempre un po’ così con lui: quella sua personalità così complessa le creava confusione in ogni angolo della mente, le stravolgeva tutte le idee e le metteva sottosopra il mondo, facendole spesso dimenticare da che lato girasse. BoJack sembrava una persona difficile da comprendere e piena di demoni interiori da sconfiggere. Ogni volta che si trovava con lui, per quanto i loro corpi potessero essere vicini, o tutt’uno, in qualche modo lo sentiva costantemente distante, come se la sua mente aleggiasse sempre un po’ più lontana da quella degli altri e di lei, per sempre al di fuori della sua portata. [...]”





	Forgettable Feelings

Era un’afosa mattinata ad Hollywoo. Dalla tapparella semi abbassata entrava una leggera aria calda e qualche spiraglio di luce solare, quel tanto che bastava perché la camera da letto risultasse in penombra. BoJack dormicchiava abbastanza rumorosamente, di pancia sul materasso. La sua guancia destra era spiaccicata contro il cuscino — sicuramente avrebbe avuto le pieghe della stoffa stampate sul viso una volta alzato —, la sua criniera era spettinata e sudaticcia e la sua bocca appena dischiusa.

Lei, dal canto suo, era sveglia. E lo stava osservando. Le piaceva starlo a guardare senza fare altro, soprattutto quando lui dormiva perché metteva su quell’espressione innocua e rilassata che, da sveglio, non avrebbe mai e poi mai avuto — e, se su ricordava della solita espressione che possedeva durante le ore giornaliere, le si accartocciava lo stomaco.

Lasciò che i suoi cerulei occhi vagassero sulla figura distesa sul letto, al suo fianco. Percorse il profilo della fronte e del muso, quello delle labbra — percependo il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare leggermente alla vista di esse — e della schiena nuda fino a dove il leggero lenzuolo, che copriva il resto del corpo del cavallo, permetteva. Poi, all’improvviso, una sua mano scattò verso il corpo di BoJack.

Fu un movimento veloce, inaspettato, del quale si rese conto soltanto dopo averlo effettivamente compiuto.

Ed era sempre un po’ così con lui: quella sua personalità così complessa le creava confusione in ogni angolo della mente, le stravolgeva tutte le idee e le metteva sottosopra il mondo, facendole spesso dimenticare da che lato girasse. BoJack sembrava una persona difficile da comprendere e piena di demoni interiori da sconfiggere. Ogni volta che si trovava con lui, per quanto i loro corpi potessero essere vicini, o tutt’uno, in qualche modo lo sentiva costantemente distante, come se la sua mente aleggiasse sempre un po’ più lontana da quella degli altri e di lei, per sempre al di fuori della sua portata.

Se qualcuno le avesse chiesto di definire il loro rapporto non avrebbe saputo con certezza che cosa rispondere: erano passati due mesi da quando si vedevano settimanalmente per fare sesso. Teoricamente non c’era nient’altro. Nessuna connessione emotiva. Eppure lei non riusciva a fare a meno di scorgere qualche volta — dietro quella facciata menefreghista, narcisista e distruttiva che quasi sembrava caratterizzare BoJack — un qualcosa di perennemente nascosto: qualcosa di delicato, di vulnerabile e, forse, perfino di amabile.

Le sottili dita di lei si poggiarono gentilmente sul collo del cavallo, nel tentativo di non disturbarlo. Pian piano si spostarono poi verso la nuca, dove rimasero per un po’ fino a quando non si arricciarono, per permettere alle lunghe unghie laccate di entrare in contatto con il pelo bruno. Se c’era un’altra cosa che le piaceva fare, erano proprio i grattini: la rilassavano, la estraniavano da tutto il resto e la facevano entrare in un mondo dove non c’era nient’altro se non lei e BoJack. Così lasciò che le sue unghie — le quali piacevano tanto sia a lei che a lui, anche se per motivi diversi — solleticassero la sua nuca, il suo collo, le sue braccia e la sua schiena, senza che l’altro si destasse dal suo dormicchiare. Successivamente risalirono fino al pelo delicato dietro l’orecchio. per poi infilarsi subito dopo tra la sua criniera. La mano di lei poi scivolò su di una guancia e raggiunse le sue labbra, ancora dischiuse. Le accarezzò per un brevissimo istante: erano un po’ secche e screpolate per via del suo stesso respiro, ma niente di grave a cui non vi si potesse porre rimedio — con un bacio, magari.

Agganciò con l’indice il suo labbro inferiore e lo mosse appena verso il basso e, a quel tocco, BoJack arricciò le narici nel sonno, infastidito. Lei ridacchiò a causa della sua buffa espressione e coprì la propria bocca con la mano libera, cercando di non fare troppa confusione. Dopodiché, la giovane sollevò appena lo sguardo e si accorse che BoJack era sveglio. O meglio, che la stava fissando con un solo occhio aperto. S’irrigidì, lei, allontanandosi di scatto, sorpresa e con gli occhi spalancati, come se fosse stata appena colta in flagrante.

«Ehm... Courtney? Perché...? Cosa ci fai qui...?» provò a dire BoJack, visibilmente confuso. La sua voce era roca ed impastata a causa del suo sonno interrotto da poco.

La bionda incrociò le braccia, mentre un’espressione seccata si formò sul viso. Assottigliò le labbra carnose e contò mentalmente fino a dieci prima di rispondergli, giusto il tempo di nascondere ogni traccia di offesa o tristezza all’interno della propria voce prima di aprire bocca.

«Abbiamo fatto sesso stanotte. Di nuovo», si limitò a rispondere, scrollando le spalle e fingendo nonchalance.

«Ah, giusto».

BoJack si stiracchiò, stropicciandosi un paio di volte gli occhi con la mano sinistra nel tentativo di scacciare via gli ultimi rimasugli di sonno, dopodiché si girò su un fianco, passando una mano dietro la schiena di lei ed avvicinandola a sé.

«Beh, c’è sempre il tempo per un secondo round», mormorò, posizionandosi sopra Courtney, la quale rispose prendendo tra le mani il viso di lui, impaziente di unire — _finalmente_ — quelle labbra alle proprie.

Tuttavia, prima di poter compiere quell’azione, il cellulare della bionda prese a squillare nel silenzio assoluto, perso chissà in quale stanza della villa di Bojack. La squillante suoneria rimbombava sulle pareti spoglie del corridoio fino ad arrivare in camera da letto, alle orecchie dei due con insistenza.

Dopo un paio di istanti di indecisione — dove il cervello di lei valutò i pro e i contro dell’andare o meno a rispondere —, tentò invana di liberarsi dalla presenza che la stava sovrastando.

«Se è importante ti richiameranno», interruppe Bojack i suoi pensieri, palesemente infastidito da quell’interruzione. Poco dopo, il cellulare smise di suonare. E poi, dopo un paio di minuti — in cui Courtney riuscì ad ottenere il suo tanto atteso bacio —, ricominciò. E fu allora che lei poggiò entrambe le mani sul petto nudo di BoJack e lo spinse via perché, se avevano richiamato nel giro di così poco tempo, doveva essere qualcosa di importante.

Lo sentì sbuffare sonoramente mentre si alzava dal letto e, sistemato il babydoll che indossava, si affrettò a rispondere senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di infilarsi le ciabatte ai piedi, chiedendosi mentalmente il perché il cavallo non prendesse almeno un governante, pronto a portargli gli oggetti di cui aveva bisogno, al posto di alzarsi e andarli a recuperare ogni singola volta. Era così che funzionava per le celebrità di serie B?

Ritornò indietro quasi una decina di minuti più tardi, ritrovandolo sempre nel letto, ma con una sigaretta ormai quasi terminata, stretta tra il medio e l’indice.

«Mi auguro che chiunque fosse, tu gli abbia detto di non richiamare un’altra volta», disse BoJack.

«Era Mr. Peanutbutter. Mi ha invitata ad una festa questo venerdì. Sono abbastanza sicura che ci sia anche tu tra gli invitati».

Il cavallo si passò entrambe le mani sul viso. Era seccato al solo pensiero di quello stupido invito e da chi l’aveva fatto, sia perché li aveva interrotti con la sua chiamata, sia perché proprio non era mai riuscito realmente a sopportare quell’individuo; aver dovuto fare un’intera stagione di Philbert al suo fianco era già stata una punizione che gli sarebbe dovuta bastare per tutta la vita.

«Non andrò alla festa di quell’idiota. Mi manca solo questa», borbottò.

«Mr. Peanutbutter non è un idiota», lo riprese la ragazza. Aveva un tono leggermente duro. Dopotutto, quel labrador era da sempre stata una delle celebrità più gentili e genuine che Courtney avesse mai incontrato durante la sua intera carriera. Non poté fare a meno di domandarsi da dove arrivasse tutto quest’astio da parte di BoJack nei suoi confronti.

«Ah, non è idiota?» continuò ancora lui, «Vuoi dirmi che c’è qualche altro modo per definirlo?», ed il suo tono era tutt’altro che gentile o amichevole. «Sento già la sua fastidiosissima voce nel momento in cui entreremo alla festa: “ _Bojack Horseman, Mr. Peanutbutter e Courtney Portnoy nella stessa stanza. Cos’è, un episodio crossover?! — Erica! E tu da dove salti fuori?_ ”», disse, imitando in maniera parodica il tono di voce del labrador.

«Smettila di chiamarlo in quella maniera! Mr. Peanutbutter è un bravo cane!».

«Chiamarlo come? Idiota? Mi spiace, ma ce lo chiamerò per tutta la vita perché è quello che è… un idiota!».

«Non capisco perché tu ti stia arrabbiando così tanto con me per Mr. Peanut—».

«Perché sei rimasta nel mio letto?!», urlò all’improvviso BoJack, lasciando in sospeso, bloccata eternamente a metà, la frase di Courtney, la quale si limitò a fissarlo senza parole. Non si aspettava quello scatto d’ira improvviso da parte dell’altro. Si sentì come un nodo alla gola. Provò a deglutire, ma fallì.

«Cosa..?», un sussurro. Fu l’unica, estremamente confusa parola che riuscì a proferire.

«Perché ieri sera dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso non te ne sei andata? Che senso aveva rimanere qui ad aspettare che mi svegliassi?!».

Courtney, ritrovato l’ossigeno che sembrava aver perso per qualche secondo, fece per rispondere, ma venne nuovamente preceduta da lui.

Questa volta, però, non parlò con tono arrabbiato o seccato. Sembrava solo molto stanco, quasi dispiaciuto.

«Senti, non importa. Tanto non ho più voglia. Prendi pure le tue cose e vattene».

Dopodiché si alzò dal letto e, a grandi falcate, abbandonò la stanza. La bionda si lasciò cadere di schiena sul materasso. Era proprio testardo BoJack, quando voleva. Talmente testardo che nemmeno un miracolo sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Ed era sempre così quando veniva tirato in ballo qualcosa o qualcuno che non era di suo piacimento. Le convinzioni — e l’odio — che aveva nei confronti del mondo erano così radicate dentro di lui da rendere impossibile anche solo provare a farlo ragionare o tentare di spiegargli il proprio punto di vista.

Sentiva il sangue ribollirle nelle vene per lo stupido comportamento di BoJack che, ogni santissima volta, per una qualsiasi stronzata, s’innervosiva e poi abbandonava la stanza per raggiungerne la terrazza, sorpassare la piscina e affacciarsi alla ringhiera, accendendosi successivamente una sigaretta. Lo trovava estremamente infantile in quei casi.

Eppure, al tempo stesso, c’era una parte di Courtney che non riusciva ad essere completamente arrabbiata con lui.

Dopotutto era stato per più di sei settimane in un centro di recupero, e tra l’altro la famosa attrice non aveva la minima idea di cosa volesse dire passare così tanto tempo all’interno di un posto simile. O di possedere un problema di dipendenza con la droga o con l’alcol, tra l’altro. In effetti, era più che probabile che il nervosismo costante del cavallo derivasse anche dalla totale mancanza di questi strumenti i quali era solito ad usare all’interno della sua vita al fine di calmarsi.

Si portò le unghie finte tra i denti, mordicchiandole per qualche minuto, indecisa sul da farsi.

Avrebbe semplicemente potuto fare come le aveva detto lui — recuperare la propria roba ed andarsene —, ma non ci riuscì. Al contrario, quasi autonomamente, si alzò dal letto di scatto, abbandonando il cellulare sulle ormai tiepide lenzuola, mentre i piedi nudi avanzavano discreti sul parquet, fino a raggiungere la terrazza, e si poggiò con la spalla allo stipite della finestra scorrevole, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Da quella posizione riusciva a vederlo bene mentre fumava e guardava aldilà della ringhiera, con la schiena leggermente ricurva. Courtney gli si avvicinò piano, cercando di essere il più silenziosa possibile e, passandogli le braccia intorno al busto, lo abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando la testa sulla sua schiena e socchiudendo gli occhi, stringendolo a sé, come se avesse il terrore che da un momento all’altro potesse dissolversi per sempre.

Lo sentì sussultare a quel tocco talmente gentile ed inaspettato. Forse tremò pure per qualche secondo, come se ne fosse terrorizzato. Eppure non cercò di allontanarla e non si scostò nemmeno di un millimetro, continuando a fumare come se niente fosse, fatta eccezione per un’espressione più serena che gli apparve sul volto.

Courtney, dal canto suo, sospirò. E per un attimo — _un folle, dimenticabile attimo_ — credette di amarlo.


End file.
